Algo más
by RukiaU
Summary: AU.Debería haber sido un trabajo fácil. Un pueblo pequeño, un inesperado ayudante, un demonio deseando ser exorcizado...Pero Sasuke sabía por experiencia que a veces lo más sencillo tiene consecuencias imprevistas. Si no, ahí estaba Itachi.Yaoi, Narusasu
1. El inicio

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

**Resumen: **Debería haber sido un trabajo fácil. Un pueblo pequeño, un inesperado ayudante, un demonio deseando ser exorcizado... Pero Sasuke sabía por experiencia que a veces lo más sencillo tiene consecuencias imprevistas. Si no, ahí estaba Itachi.

**Advertencias: AU**, **yaoi**, **narusasu** (seme!naruto y uke!sasuke), **yuri**, **Orochimaru** (necesita una advertencia propia), **personajes muertos **y **muerte de personajes **(que no es lo mismo), posible **spoiler **(que Sai, Suigetsu, Karin y quizás algunos más existen, pero no hay spoilers del argumento del manga), **OOC**, posible **lemon** en futuros capítulos.

**Este capítulo: **Insinuaciones de kabutoxorochimaru y orochimaruxsasuke.

Para **Sakura-kiss15, **aquí está el fic con exorcista!Sasuke y demonio!Naruto. Más o menos ;-).

* * *

**ALGO MÁS**

**El Inicio**

**I**

_Sangre._

_Acunándolo en su aroma, hipnotizándolo con su cantarina voz, llamándolo desde el interior de la presa que, cansada de huir, se agazapaba en un rincón rogando que su invisible perseguidor hubiera pasado de largo y encontrado a otro ser con el que saciar su sed._

_Los instintos animales del cazador se dispararon, excitados por el olor de la pálida carne y de lo que encontraría cuando rasgara dicha carne con sus garras._

_Entonces atacó._

_El mundo se tiñó de rojo, y la sinfonía de gritos se fue apagando hasta que sólo se pudo oír el murmullo de unos latidos cada vez más lentos._

_Justo antes de desvanecerse, con la boca rebosando sangre y el calor de la vida humana que acababa de segar penetrando en su cuerpo a bocanadas, la bestia sonrió. _

**II**

Algo parecido a un grito resonó en la habitación.

Sasuke intentó ahogar el estridente tono que lo había despertado hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Tras unos segundos se obligó a abrir los ojos y miró confuso a su alrededor, aún sumido en ese estado mental en el que resulta casi apetecible morir si eso implica dejar de oír el despertador y poder seguir en la cama cinco minutos más.

Con una mueca de disgusto, extendió el brazo y detuvo el desagradable sonido, golpeando el despertador tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo. Bostezando, se dio la vuelta y permaneció unos minutos tendido con la mirada fija en el techo, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras intentaba adivinar si su jefe le había pedido que acudiera a su despacho tan temprano debido a algún motivo importante o simplemente por puro sadismo. Decantándose por la segunda opción, se levantó de la cama casi en contra de su voluntad y se dirigió hacia la ducha.

Media hora después caminaba apresuradamente por la calle, ignorando deliberadamente la presencia, no más que una turbación en el aire, pero escandalosamente perceptible para sus agudizados sentidos, que parecía empeñada en seguirle allá donde fuera.

Era una mañana normal.

**III**

Sasuke intentó disimular su impaciencia.

- Konoha - leyó Kabuto en voz alta, encontrando por fin el informe debajo del montón de papeles que había decidido revisar en último lugar.

Orochimaru dejó de tamborilear con los dedos en la mesa y extendió la mano para coger los documentos que le entregaba su ayudante. Tras revisarlos durante unos instantes, movió la silla y tecleó algo en el ordenador, presumiblemente para hacer aparecer en la pantalla los mismos datos que tenía ante sí en papel. Después de realizar unas cuantas comprobaciones hizo un gesto a Sasuke para que recogiera los documentos, y éste se levantó por un instante de su silla al otro lado del escritorio y obedeció, volviendo malhumorado a su asiento.

Sasuke intuía que su jefe sabía desde el principio dónde se encontraban los papeles. Demonios, después de los primeros diez minutos podrían haber interrumpido la búsqueda y limitarse a imprimir otra copia, pero, por supuesto, Orochimaru no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar casi media hora observando a un Sasuke medio dormido, alternando ocasionalmente el acoso visual con algún gesto potencialmente obsceno con la lengua.

Generalmente Sasuke no tenía problemas para soportar las insinuaciones de su jefe, pero a ciertas horas de la mañana ese comportamiento sólo tenía un nombre.

Sadismo.

Reprimiendo un bostezo, comenzó a revisar por encima el informe.

- Podrás leerlo con calma durante el viaje - oyó decir a Kabuto, y Sasuke levantó la vista, levemente molesto por la interrupción. El otro, de pie tras la silla de Orochimaru, lo miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia, y Sasuke le devolvió la mirada alzando una ceja, desafiante.

- Ya basta, Kabuto - dijo Orochimaru, agitando una mano en el aire, y la sonrisa en la cara del otro se borró para dar paso a una clara mueca de antipatía.

Sasuke lo ignoró. Sabía que Kabuto lo odiaba desde el día en que Orochimaru decidió reclutar a Sasuke para lo que Suigetsu, otro de sus compañeros, había dado en llamar "su grupito de bichos raros" (o, como comentó una vez amablemente, en clara referencia a Sasuke, "el grupo de gente a la que Orochimaru planea violar"), y Sasuke tampoco se había visto nunca inclinado a hacer algo para intentar reducir la animadversión que el otro sentía hacia él. Sasuke no se había unido al grupo de Orochimaru para hacer amigos, y mucho menos al principio; y, en el fondo, la ira mal disimulada de Kabuto cada vez que Orochimaru se insinuaba a otra persona le parecía casi cómica.

Orochimaru llamó su atención con un carraspeo, y Sasuke volvió la vista hacia él.

- Un demonio - empezó. Sasuke lo miró con recobrado interés -. Lleva matando varios años. Según nuestro informador suele actuar una vez cada cuatro o cinco meses, pero últimamente se ha descontrolado. Estamos seguros de que es el mismo ser - aclaró, previendo la inminente pregunta de Sasuke -. Todos los cadáveres estaban completamente secos de sangre.

- ¿Vampiros? - preguntó Sasuke.

Orochimaru negó con la cabeza.

- Los vampiros no son tan violentos, y se hubieran ocupado de no dejar rastro de sus acciones. Es un demonio - repitió. Sasuke asintió ligeramente, no del todo convencido. Aun así, cuando llegara al lugar de los hechos descartaría las demás posibilidades.

Orochimaru volvió la vista hacia el monitor del ordenador, supuestamente revisando los datos que tenía almacenados sobre el caso, y Kabuto aprovechó el silencio para lanzar a Sasuke otra mirada maliciosa, seguida de un aparentemente involuntario movimiento de los ojos hacia la pantalla del ordenador y una sonrisa mal disimulada.

Sasuke se sintió repentinamente inquieto, y, como de costumbre, maldijo en su interior porque el aparato estuviera situado de manera que sólo los que se encontraban al otro lado de la mesa pudieran ver la pantalla. Estaba secretamente convencido de que su jefe usaba como fondo de pantalla una fotomontaje en el que aparecía Sasuke desnudo con una serpiente rodeando su cuerpo, pero siempre que intentaba comprobarlo Orochimaru movía discretamente el monitor hacia otro lado.

Orochimaru dirigió otra vez la mirada hacia él, y Sasuke intentó persuadirse de que el ligero rubor que animaba las mejillas de su jefe estaba causado por la radiación que emitía el ordenador.

- Todo lo demás está bien explicado ahí- dijo, señalando con un gesto los papeles que Sasuke sostenía entre las manos-. He hablado con nuestro informador y ha acordado recogerte en la estación. Él podrá contarte más del caso.

Sasuke asintió y se levantó, dando por concluido el encuentro.

- Kabuto - llamó Orochimaru, y el aludido se acercó a Sasuke y le entregó el billete de tren. Durante un momento ambos sostuvieron el papel al mismo tiempo, y los ojos de Kabuto se dirigieron elocuentemente hacia la parte del billete que rezaba _solo ida_, pero Sasuke resopló. No le daría esa satisfacción.

Decidido a entrar en el primer lugar que encontrara en el que vendieran cafeína, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta del despacho, pero una voz lo llamó antes de que pudiera salir.

- Sasuke - oyó.

Sasuke se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para indicar que escuchaba, pero no se giró. Estaba seguro de que si se volvía podría ver a su jefe prácticamente devorando su cuerpo con los ojos, y prefería ahorrarse el trauma.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe Sai? - preguntó Orochimaru tras unos segundos.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, quizás con excesiva rapidez. De acuerdo, Sai era un buen compañero. No hablaba demasiado, era de los mejores en su trabajo, y cuando estaban resolviendo un caso se concentraba como si su misión fuera lo único que existiera en el mundo, pero tenía cierta tendencia a exorcizar demonios dibujando penes gigantescos en el suelo que a Sasuke no le terminaba de agradar. La última vez que trabajaron juntos, cuando eliminaron a una familia entera de poltergeist que se había apoderado de una fábrica de cajas, los dos habían acabado en comisaría acusados de vandalismo y daños a propiedad pública. Y, sinceramente, a Sasuke se le ocurrían mejores motivos para ser arrestado por culpa de unos genitales masculinos desproporcionadamente grandes, y ninguno de ellos tenía nada que ver con Sai.

Kabuto interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- O Karin. El otro día la oí comentar algo sobre una nueva droga para... cómo dijo... hacerte más _receptivo _a sus encantos. Se alegró mucho cuando se enteró de que esta mañana pasarías por aquí.

Sasuke echó una mirada de soslayo hacia el otro, que lo observaba con expresión divertida, y, soltando un bufido, abandonó el despacho, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás suyo.

La sonrisa de Kabuto se esfumó cuando oyó que los pasos se alejaban.

- Orochimaru - dijo, en apenas un susurró. El otro levantó la vista hacia él, y ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos. Finalmente, Kabuto suspiró y continuó - Debería haber sido yo quien fuera. Él no...

- Él es el mejor - lo interrumpió Orochimaru.

En la cara de Kabuto se dibujó una mueca de frustración. Sabía que su jefe estaba en lo cierto, pero eso no hacía que ese hecho le doliera menos. Hasta que Sasuke se unió a ellos, hacía ya demasiados años, él había sido el que tomaba las misiones más peligrosas, aquél al que los demás admiraban, el favorito de Orochimaru. El mejor. Y aunque aún seguía siendo su hombre de confianza, sabía que su jefe ya no lo encontraba tan indispensable como antes.

Eso no le gustaba.

- ¿Y si no lo consigue? - preguntó, incapaz de disimular su inquietud. Hasta el todopoderoso Sasuke Uchiha podía fallar. Y este era un asunto en el que no podían permitirse fallos.

Orochimaru sacudió la cabeza.

- Si fracasa... - empezó, frunciendo el ceño, como si ni siquiera pudiera concebir que tal cosa ocurriera -, tú te harás cargo.

Kabuto asintió. Sabía que era arriesgado, pero no podía evitar desear que el otro hombre no cumpliera su misión. Aunque eso los pusiera aún más en peligro, deseaba ser él quien solucionara todo.

Si le ocurría algo a Sasuke, él se convertiría otra vez en el mejor.

Y, al final, Orochimaru volvería a verlo sólo a él.

**IIII**

Sasuke salió del edificio a paso ligero, deseando alejarse de allí lo antes posible. Confiaba en que el comentario sobre Karin hubiera sido una broma, pero prefería no correr ningún riesgo permaneciendo cerca de ese lugar más tiempo del imprescindible.

Además, durante los últimos minutos había notado cierta inquietud flotando a su lado, y quería saber lo que ocurría.

- Itachi - murmuró, moviendo apenas los labios y sin detenerse.

Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada, pero de repente el aire se volvió más denso y una forma se materializó junto a él.

- Te ocultan algo - oyó que una voz decía a su lado.

Sasuke dejó de andar, sorprendido. Su jefe y el ayudante de éste no eran precisamente las personas más de fiar con las que uno podía encontrarse, pero sabía que Orochimaru confiaba en él, quizás demasiado.

- ¿Mintieron sobre el demonio? - preguntó, algo inquieto.

- No. Pero hay otras cosas que no te han dicho.

Sasuke asintió de forma casi imperceptible, más por la fuerza de la costumbre que porque hubiera alguien en la desierta calle que pudiera verlo hablando solo y tomarlo por loco.

Durante unos instantes permaneció inmóvil, tratando de encontrar significado a la nueva información. Entonces oyó unas voces al final de la calle, y, recordando que tenía un tren que tomar, comenzó a andar de nuevo.

A sus espaldas, el fantasma de su hermano se disolvió en el aire.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Sé que algunas cosas parecen confusas, pero ya se entenderá todo. _

_¿Feedback? Decidme que os pareció (amo los reviews largos :p)_


	2. El primer encuentro

Para ver disclaimer y advertencias generales, id al primer capítulo :p

He reescrito este capítulo tantas veces durante la última semana que he perdido la cuenta. Sigo sin estar conforme, no me gusta la redacción y algunas partes están dolorosamente OOC (aunque pretendo aclarar eso en próximos capítulos) pero he decidido que es momento de dejar de obsesionarme xD. El capítulo salió mucho más largo de lo que pretendía (casi 2.000 palabras más largo), pero al menos estoy contenta con eso xD

Para **Sakura-kiss15 **:D

* * *

ALGO MÁS

**El primer encuentro**

**IV**

Fue Orochimaru el que encontró a Sasuke.

Él no había planeado usar su talento para ningún propósito que no estuviese directamente relacionado con su venganza. Nunca había considerado que ver_ esas _cosas que no pertenecen del todo al mundo real fuera una habilidad que pudiera resultar de utilidad para nadie, y aunque lo hubiera creído no le habría importado. Sasuke no era un héroe. No se preocupaba por aquellos ajenos a su dolor, no se metía en empresas para salvar a otros, y cada vez que usaba _esos_ ojos lo hacía para acercarse un poco más a su objetivo.

Resultó que había más de un camino para lograrlo.

Orochimaru lo abordó por primera vez un día de finales de octubre, en una ocasión en que Sasuke se había refugiado en un oscuro bar para planear su próximo paso alejado del frío de la agonizante tarde.

Orochimaru se había sentado a su mesa sin dirigirle una palabra y había empezado a mirarlo con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Sasuke lo había catalogado inmediatamente como uno de esos pobres desesperados que solían intentar pagarle a cambio de sexo, y se había limitado a advertirle que aún era menor de edad, y que si intentaba cualquier cosa se encargaría de que sólo pensar en _eso_ de nuevo le resultara doloroso. Sus palabras sólo hicieron que la espeluznante sonrisa del hombre se ensanchara, y Sasuke decidió no perder más tiempo con ese estúpido juego; sin embargo, cuando se levantó de improviso y el desconocido fue capaz de parar su ataque, Sasuke supo que no era un hombre normal; la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera era capaz de ver sus movimientos, y mucho menos de detenerlos.

Resultó que Orochimaru había descubierto a Sasuke mirando fijamente a una extraña mujer que no era visible para la mayoría de las personas del bar (no porque Sasuke soliera mirar a las mujeres; simplemente había pasado un largo rato preguntándose por el verdadero género del individuo en cuestión), y había reparado en lo especiales que eran sus ojos. Hablaron, al principio con bastante reticencia por parte de Sasuke, pero finalmente la curiosidad pudo con él y el hombre lo convenció para que lo acompañara a conocer a otros de los suyos, a personas que también podían _verlos_. Después de todo, el desconocido no parecía tan malo.

Sasuke no tardó en darse cuenta de que su primera impresión había sido bastante acertada.

Pero, con el paso de los años, había aprendido. A distinguirlos de los mortales a simple vista, sin tener que concentrarse en detalles que hacían imposible una identificación rápida en situaciones de peligro. A manejar a los más débiles activando su poder especial, y a controlar a voluntad que los fuertes no pudieran alimentarse de la energía que le aportaba dicho poder. A luchar contra ellos.

Y, sobre todo, a aniquilarlos.

La enseñanza no era gratuita, y Orochimaru se había asegurado de cobrar cada una de sus lecciones. No de la forma en que a él le hubiera gustado, por suerte para Sasuke, pero aun así el pago no siempre era agradable.

Aquellos a los que destruían no siempre merecían ser destruidos.

Pero a veces ayudaban a la gente, y aunque Sasuke nunca hubiera estado muy interesado por el mundo de los vivos, saber que su existencia tenía más sentido que el que le confería su meta final suponía un poco de alivio.

Y, sobre todo, cada misión llevada a cabo con éxito era un entrenamiento, cada fallo una advertencia. Cada paso que daba por ese camino seguía dirigiéndole hacia el mismo punto.

Hacia _él._

Porque el día que recibió esos ojos fue el día en que decidió cual sería su función principal. La primera vez que vio el rojo centelleando en el espejo supo que los usaría para acabar con él.

Con su hermano.

Con Itachi.

Su misión era destruirlo.

Y eso era lo que había hecho.

Su único fallo fue suponer que la muerte era lo suficientemente poderosa como para mantener a Itachi indefinidamente entre sus brazos.

**V**

Hubiera reconocido al hombre aunque éste no hubiera estado sosteniendo en las manos un trozo de cartón, probablemente arrancado de algún sitio momentos antes de salir para la estación, en el que podía leerse garabateado el nombre de Sasuke.

Parecía lógico que la gente que se dedicaba a lo que él hacía se esforzara por pasar desapercibida, pero Sasuke había aprendido por experiencia que solía ocurrir justo lo contrario. Juugo, otro de los subordinados de Orochimaru, le había dicho en una ocasión que los que eran como ellos estaban tan acostumbrados a tratar sólo con cosas muertas que cuando se encontraban entre los vivos eran incapaces de resistir la tentación de llamar su atención, pero Sasuke era más de la opinión de que ser raro era una especie de requerimiento para el trabajo.

El desconocido, con la mayor parte de la cara oculta por una máscara, una mata de pelo grisáceo que contrastaba con la aparente juventud del único de sus ojos que quedaba al descubierto, y dicho ojo fijo en las páginas de un pequeño libro naranja que sujetaba apenas a unos centímetros de su nariz, atraía las miradas de todas las personas de la estación, especialmente de aquellas que estaban lo suficientemente cerca (aunque ninguna por mucho tiempo) como para oírle soltar una risita cada vez que pasaba de página.

Sasuke levantó su maleta con una mano y se acercó al hombre, deteniéndose delante suyo. Unos segundos después se vio obligado a carraspear para intentar atraer su atención, pues seguía tan inmerso en la lectura que ni siquiera parecía haber reparado en su presencia.

Tras cinco minutos de toses fingidas, cambios de postura incómodos y esfuerzos por contener el creciente impulso de arrancar ese _libro_ (aunque a juzgar por la fotografía de portada, calificarlo de novela erótica era casi un eufemismo) de manos del hombre y quemarlo junto con la papelera más cercana, decidió que era suficiente.

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha - dijo en voz alta, por si el hombre creía que había parado a contemplar a un completo desconocido leyendo porno en un lugar público para tener material con el que alimentar su libido en la ducha.

Con un fluido movimiento, el hombre colocó el cartón con su nombre bajo uno de sus brazos, sujetándolo entre el codo y el cuerpo, y alzó el dedo índice de la mano que ahora tenía libre, todo ello sin mover el otro brazo ni apartar la vista del libro.

- Un segundo - pidió, y volvió a quedarse congelado en su nueva postura.

Una mujer cogió a sus hijos de la mano y tiró de ellos para alejarlos de Sasuke, que en esos momentos estaba empleando toda su energía en lanzar al desconocido la peor de sus miradas asesinas, lo que en una persona no-Uchiha se hubiera correspondido con el momento inmediatamente anterior a la combustión espontánea a causa de la furia.

En contra de las expectativas de las pocas personas que permanecían en la estación observando el intercambio, el hombre fue capaz de aguantar dos minutos más sin levantar la vista, hasta que finalmente cerró el libro y sonrió, saludando a Sasuke amigablemente con la mano como si el otro acabara de llegar.

- Quería terminar el capítulo - se excusó sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en la voz, y acto seguido se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección a la salida.

Sasuke lo siguió a regañadientes, esforzándose por mantener la compostura.

Salieron de la estación, y el hombre se detuvo al lado de un taxi aparcado a unos metros de la puerta, justo debajo de una señal que prohibía el estacionamiento en toda la zona. Sasuke se sentó en el asiento trasero, y mientras el hombre guardaba su escaso equipaje en el maletero revisó el interior del coche en busca de algo que le diera información sobre el extraño, más por la fuerza de la costumbre que porque realmente le pareciera sospechoso. No encontró ninguna identificación de taxista, aunque dudaba que el hombre realmente ejerciera como tal a pesar de la naturaleza de su vehículo.

Finalmente, el hombre entró en el coche, dejó con cuidado su libro en el asiento que tenía a su lado y encendió el motor.

- Me llamo Kakashi, por cierto - comentó el hombre unos minutos después, cuando ya habían dejado atrás los edificios que componían la estación.

Sasuke asintió, considerando innecesario repetir su propio nombre, y se desplazó un poco en el asiento hacia el centro para poder ver a través de la luna delantera del coche. El pueblo hacia el que se dirigían se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia, y la carretera hasta allí era mala, por lo que decidió aprovechar el tiempo que pasarían dentro del coche para averiguar algo más acerca de lo que le había traído hasta allí.

- Orochimaru me dijo que usted tenía información para mí - dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Información? - oyó preguntar a Kakashi desde el asiento delantero, como si fuera la primera vez que oía esa palabra.

Sasuke se puso en guardia. Se suponía que el hombre que Orochimaru había designado conocía con detalle el caso, pero no sería la primera vez que alguien intentaba tenderles una trampa, e incluso el propio Orochimaru podía haberle dejado en manos de un inocente taxista sólo para probar si Sasuke era capaz de detectar el engaño y desenvolverse sin ayuda. Miró con suspicacia hacia el hombre, pero el otro parecía haber olvidado el intercambio de hacía unos segundos y seguía conduciendo, indiferente a sus dudas.

Decidió intentarlo otra vez.

- Tengo entendido que Orochimaru le pidió que me indicara dónde ir para resolver... - dijo, indeciso sobre cuanto debía revelar, pero no queriendo resultar demasiado ambiguo- ... cierto asunto. Creo que sabe a lo que me refiero - terminó, al notar que Kakashi le prestaba atención por primera vez desde que habían subido al vehículo. El otro asintió, y Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Sin apartar la vista de la carretera, el hombre retiró una mano del volante, palpó el asiento del copiloto hasta encontrar su libro naranja y, después de lanzar una mirada lastimera en dirección al objeto, retiró la tarjeta que le servía como señal y se la entregó a Sasuke.

Éste cogió el papel y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué quiere decir...?

- Es uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Las chicas están bastante limpias, y la policía no suele pasarse por allí. Además, la dueña es de confianza.

Sasuke intentó respirar hondo.

- No estoy interesado en _eso_.

- _Oh_ - dijo Kakashi, moviendo un poco la cabeza y observándolo a través del espejo retrovisor con las cejas (la ceja) arqueadas.- Bueno, creo que también trabajan allí algunos chicos. Deberías llamar y preguntar.

Sasuke recordó los consejos sobre control de la ira que le había dado Kabuto tras su primer viaje largo con Sai, durante el cual había _confundido _a su compañero con un hombre lobo y decidido que una bala de plata sería la mejor manera de hacerle dejar de canturrear palabras obscenas mientras Sasuke conducía.

Inspirar, expirar. Inspirar, expirar. Inspirar...

- Por supuesto, después de eso podrías ocuparte del demonio.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza, olvidando el papel que sostenía entre las manos.

- ¿El demonio? - preguntó, más por precaución que por que se sintiera verdaderamente sorprendido.

Kakashi volvió a mirarlo a través del espejo, esta vez con una expresión aparentemente más seria, aunque era difícil asegurarlo.

Sasuke lo tomó como confirmación y asintió, aliviado porque la conversación hubiera cambiado de rumbo. Miró distraído por la ventanilla, y se dio cuenta de que las escasas casas que poblaban el paisaje rural empezaban a ser más numerosas. Debían de estar a punto de llegar a Konoha.

- Lo conozco - comentó Kakashi tras una pausa de varios minutos, provocando que Sasuke apartara la vista de la ventana y lo mirara fijamente, o al menos a lo poco de él que podía ver desde su posición.

- Sabes donde encontrarlo - dijo Sasuke en voz baja, dejando a un lado las formalidades.

No era una pregunta, pero Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

- No me refiero a eso. Hemos hablado y está dispuesto a colaborar.

Sasuke miró hacia delante con incredulidad.

- No es posible. Un demonio nunca...

- He dicho que lo conozco. Mañana te llevaré con él - dijo en tono duro, intentando dar por finalizada la conversación.

Sasuke contuvo la respiración. Rápidamente repasó en su cabeza la información que había memorizado durante el viaje, pero no había manera de encajarla con lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo. Más de treinta asesinatos desde principios de los noventa, sin contar la media docena en lo que iba de año. Muchos de los cadáveres habían sido mutilados, algunos desmembrados, la mayoría irreconocibles sin un análisis de ADN. Todos ellos desangrados. Y, por supuesto, eso solo se refería a los cuerpos que _habían_ encontrado.

¿Ese era el demonio que estaba dispuesto a colaborar?. No, era evidente que algo fallaba.

Sasuke sabía que, aunque se tratara de una trampa, tendría que seguirle el juego al hombre hasta que las cosas se aclararan, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si de verdad era tan buen mentiroso, o simplemente se trataba de un iluso.

- No puede ser tan fácil - susurró casi para sí mismo.

- No lo es - respondió Kakashi suavemente.

Hubiera seguido preguntando, pero algo en el tono del hombre al pronunciar las últimas palabras le dijo que éste no estaba dispuesto a hablar más del asunto hasta el día siguiente. Además, tampoco importaba que Kakashi creyera que jugaba con ventaja. No lo hacía, como nadie que se enfrentara a Sasuke, pero el otro aún no necesitaba descubrirlo.

El coche se detuvo de repente, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que se encontraban a apenas unos metros de las puertas del que debía ser su hostal. Sin pronunciar palabra, abrió la puerta y dejó que Kakashi sacara su equipaje del maletero para arrojarlo descuidadamente un momento después sobre la acera. Sasuke recogió la maleta y dedicó una de sus mejores miradas de odio a Kakashi, preocupado porque algún elemento de su equipo pudiera haberse roto por el brusco movimiento, pero el hombre se limitó a sonreír (o eso parecía a través de la máscara) de forma despreocupada y, tras acordar encontrarse al mediodía del día siguiente en la puerta del edificio, regresó al coche y no tardó en encender el motor y comenzar a alejarse.

Justo antes de que el vehículo doblara la primera esquina, Sasuke creyó ver algo naranja moviéndose delante del asiento del conductor, pero sacudió la cabeza, desechando la idea. El hombre era algo especial, pero leer porno mientras conducía era demasiado hasta para él.

Probablemente.

**VI**

Pasaba de la medianoche, y las calles de Konoha estaban casi desiertas. A pesar de tratarse de un pueblo bastante grande parecía del tipo en el que la gente se levantaba y acostaba con el sol, y el escaso número de personas con que se había cruzado desde que había comenzado su paseo parecía confirmarlo.

No lo hubiera reconocido en voz alta, pero le agradaba ese lugar.

Tan pronto como había cenado y organizado un poco sus cosas, Sasuke había salido a la calle, ansioso por abandonar la opresiva habitación y respirar un poco de aire fresco después de haber pasado la mayor parte del día encerrado en la cabina de un tren. No había planeado alejarse tanto de su alojamiento, pero algo en ese cielo estrellado que no se podía contemplar desde la ciudad, el silencio que parecía caer sobre las calles como si estas también estuvieran dormidas, y la brisa que de vez en cuando traía un olor similar al de la lavanda hasta su nariz le habían impulsado a seguir andando, ofreciéndole un panorama más interesante que yacer sobre la cama de su pequeña habitación, dejando pasar las horas lentamente hasta que el aburrimiento le ayudara a conciliar el sueño.

Había estado caminando durante más de una hora, y estaba observando un edificio antiguo en el que había algo similar a dos pequeñas gárgolas (siempre le habían parecido fascinantes) talladas sobre uno de los balcones, cuando algo le hizo darse la vuelta y sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Al principio lo único que vio fue el color azul, y si hubiera sido capaz de pensar se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo en la situación no era del todo normal, porque sólo si el sharingan se hubiera descontrolado y activado sin su consentimiento hubiera podido discernir de qué color eran sus ojos en la oscuridad. Después reparó en su expresión sorprendida, que le hacía parecer más joven lo que seguramente era, en su pelo rubio, que inmediatamente empezó a pedirle a gritos que lo tocara, y en su boca, cuyas comisuras parecían a punto de dibujar una sonrisa, y cuando por fin lo hicieron Sasuke se preguntó débilmente si Kabuto finalmente habría logrado librarse de él y ahora se encontraba en su versión particular del cielo.

Esos ojos azules también parecían sonreír, como si estuvieran riéndose de algo que sólo Sasuke y ellos fueran capaces de comprender. Algo en su interior le susurró que se estaba comportando de forma estúpida, pero aunque se hubiera molestado en escuchar no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo. Sasuke había olvidado cómo respirar, cómo moverse, cómo obligar a sus piernas a dar un solo paso para poder acercarse más a él y dejarse caer entre sus brazos para siempre.

- Puedes verme - susurró el otro joven, envolviéndolo con su voz, y Sasuke odió con todas sus fuerzas esas palabras, porque estaba claro que lo único que debían decir esos labios era su nombre, y cualquier otro uso que se le diera a esa voz era casi una blasfemia.

Tras unos segundos el significado de la frase consiguió llegar al nublado cerebro de Sasuke, y la magia se rompió.

- ¡Tú, espera! - exclamó el chico cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta y echó a andar calle abajo, moviéndose todo lo deprisa que podía sin que pareciera que estaba corriendo.

- ¡Eh!. ¿Puedes parar un momento?

Sasuke lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Nada de eso estaba pasando. No _así_, no _allí_, y no con alguien como _él_. Si tuviera ganas de tontear con fantasmas hacía mucho tiempo que hubiera recurrido a Itachi. Bueno, quizás no para hacer lo que estaba imaginando en ese momento, pero... no, olvida eso. No acababa de pensar lo que acababa de pensar. Y, en cuanto a Itachi (recordar a su hermano muerto parecía facilitar un poco las cosas, aunque no demasiado), sólo esperaba que no anduviera cerca y se hubiera formado una idea equivocada de lo ocurrido. Sasuke simplemente estaba cansado del viaje. Sólo le hacía falta tomarse un par de aspirinas, dormir un poco y quizás salir a matar algo antes de desayunar. Después se encontraría con Kakashi, mataría algo más y volvería a casa, al acoso de Orochimaru, a las rarezas de Sai, al odio de Kabuto, a la tortura mental de Itachi y a su perfectamente controlada vida.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba. Eso era lo único que _quería_.

Esforzándose por no escuchar los gritos que resonaban a sus espaldas, Sasuke intentó acelerar el paso, deseando estar en algún lugar solitario en el que pudiera abrazarse las rodillas y dedicar el resto de su vida a avergonzarse de sí mismo por reaccionar de esa manera ante alguien... ­_algo_ que ni siquiera estaba vivo.

No era su día de suerte.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? - oyó gritar de repente enfrente suyo, y tuvo que hacer uso de todos sus reflejos para poder detenerse y no atravesar al ser que acababa de aparecerse delante de él.

Por un instante se preguntó qué habría sentido si lo hubiera atravesado.

- Lárgate - ordenó, y empezó a andar en otra dirección, pero el fantasma volvió a emplear el mismo método para impedirle avanzar. Intentó mirarlo con odio para que captara el mensaje y lo dejara marcharse, pero a los pocos segundos se hizo evidente que el otro era inmune a _la_ mirada, o simplemente Sasuke no era capaz de alcanzar la intensidad necesaria frente a esos ojos azules.

- Qué - dijo al final, furioso consigo mismo, mientras pedía a todos los dioses en los que normalmente se negaba a creer que la conversación no durara lo suficiente como para hacer que se volviera otra vez idiota.

Los ojos del fantasma brillaron por un momento, y la sonrisa (Sasuke sintió que necesitaba apoyarse en algo) volvió.

- Puedes verme - repitió, ya sin en el tono cautivador de antes, pero no del todo exento de emoción.

Sasuke contempló por un momento la posibilidad de negarlo, pero era posible que después de su intento de huída resultara poco creíble.

- Me he dado cuenta. ¿Es eso lo que querías decirme? - preguntó a su vez, intentando que su voz sonara lo más despectiva posible.

Sintió que algo moría en su interior cuando la sonrisa desapareció y el fantasma frunció el ceño, pero menos sonrisa significaba menos peligro.

- Joder, eres un bastardo- dijo el fantasma bruscamente, mostrando por primera vez señal de disgusto.- Sólo quería hablar, ¿sabes?, no suelo encontrar a gente que se dé cuenta de que existo - terminó, y descargó algo de su repentino enfado pateando una piedra que había en el suelo a su lado.

Debía de ser bastante fuerte si era capaz de ejercer ese efecto en un objeto físico con tan poco esfuerzo, pensó Sasuke. Eso le hizo preguntarse en qué otro tipo de cosas podría emplear toda esa energía.

Nunca había agradecido tanto como hoy la habilidad innata de los Uchiha para no mostrar expresiones faciales.

- No voy a malgastar mi tiempo contigo - aclaró Sasuke fríamente,

El fantasma resopló a la vez que sus ojos centelleaban de furia, y Sasuke creyó ver un brillo rojizo en torno a sus pupilas, pero en apenas dos segundos su expresión fue sustituída de nuevo por una sonrisa fácil, aunque esta era menos amistosa, más feroz, y mucho, mucho más tentadora.

- Es una pena - dijo lentamente, mientras miraba a Sasuke de arriba a abajo elocuentemente, como si estuviera desnudándolo con los ojos y además quisiera asegurarse de que el otro lo supiera. El fantasma dio un paso en su dirección, acercándose más de lo que consideraba aconsejable para su salud mental, pero Sasuke no retrocedió. Estaba convencido de que lo único que el otro quería era hacerle sentir incómodo, y no iba a darle la satisfacción de verle huir.

Y, en el fondo, no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera podido moverse aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, pero eso era algo secundario.

Era una cuestión de orgullo.

Repentinamente, el fantasma se desvaneció, dejando a Sasuke desconcertado y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos, respirando lentamente, mientras se preguntaba si realmente había logrado que se marchara. Tras esperar, entre nervioso y esperanzado (malditas hormonas), durante uno o dos minutos sin que reapareciera, decidió que lo más sensato era volver al hotel, tomar algo que le ayudara a dormir y, a la mañana siguiente, fingir que sólo se había tratado de un sueño.

Y de repente estaba otra vez allí, invisible para sus ojos, pero ocupándose de que Sasuke detectara sus presencia respirando sonoramente contra su cuello, y lanzando periodicamente bocanadas de aire caliente contra su piel.

- Y acerca de todo eso que se te ha pasado por la cabeza desde que me has visto, -le susurró la voz al oído, haciéndole jadear de la sorpresa,- cuando quieras, Sasuke. Cuando quieras.

Sasuke sintió cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo se desplazaba hacia el mismo lugar y pensó por un instante que la falta de aire lo iba a axfisiar, pero lo olvidó completamente cuando sintió algo frío rozando su boca, algo suave que no hizo más que acariciar sus labios un par de segundos antes de desaparecer, dejándole con no más que un cosquilleo y las ganas de haberse atrevido a moverse para convertirlo en un verdadero beso.

Un momento después el fantasma se había ido.

Sasuke necesitó varios minutos para volver a respirar con normalidad, pero una vez que su cerebro volvió a funcionar y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizado consigo mismo. No sabía lo que le había poseído para hacerle comportarse así, ni porqué no se había limitado a atacar al fantasma cuando la situación se le fue de las manos, y tampoco cómo el otro había averiguado su nombre.

Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa.

La próxima vez que se encontraran lo destruiría.

**Continuará**

_Reviews??_


End file.
